Nowhere at home Partie 6
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Suite de la 5ème partie mais aussi la dernière.


'' Nowhere at home... ''

Partie 5

Partie final

Le lendemain soir elles étaient enfin arrivées. Marianna gara sa voiture devant une vieille maison, le genre de maison qui tient debout par on ne sait qu'elle miracle. Ashley regarda la maison avec un regard de dégoût, Marianna n'allait pas la laisser là, cela ne pouvait être qu'une escale. Elle vit alors Marianna lui sourire et descendre de la voiture avant de se diriger vers la maison. Malgré les nombreuses questions qui lui avait brûlés les lèvres tout le long du voyage, Marianna ne lui avait rien dit sur la personne qui habitait se lieu et encore moins sur les raisons qui l'avait subitement poussé à conduire Ashley ici.

Quant à elle, Marianna se tenait maintenant devant la porte de la maison. Malgré le courage et la trempe qui faisait sa réputation, elle redoutait un peu l'entrevu qui allait suivre. Sans qu'elle eut besoin de toquer à la porte d'entrée, elle s'ouvrit sur un homme d'âge mur. Il avait les traits tirés, les cheveux et la barbe grisonnante. Il détailla Marianna du regard, puis sa voiture un peu plus loin avec ce qu'elle contenait. Bien qu'il connaissait la femme qui lui faisait face depuis un bon bout de temps, il restait méfiant, c'est pour cela qu'il n'ouvrait la porte que de moitié et que la main qu'il cachait derrière la porte tenait ferment une arme.

«-Je ne viens pas te tuer Alan. » Dit-elle presque exaspérée.

«-Je le croirai le jours où je mourrai de mort naturelle. Et encore là, j'aurai des doutes. » Déclara le vieil homme.

«-Écoute, Alan il faut … »

«-Non Marianna, je sais très bien pourquoi t'es là. » Dit-il en pointant la voiture de la jeune femme du doigt. «-J'ai répondu à ton message, je ne serai pas ta baby-sitter ! »

«-Ce n'est pas une question de baby-sitting, je peut pas la garder, il faut quelqu'un qui puisse l'élever … et la former. »

«-Quoi ? L'absence de soleil ta grillé les neurones ma p'tite. On ne forme pas une gamine de dix ans... »

«-Douze ans... »

«-Magnifique, c'est vrai que deux ans font une différence... Écoute, je sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit pour ramollir ton petit cœur flétri de vampire mais laisse tomber et ramène la chez ses parents... »

En disant ces mots Alan, était entrain de fermer la porte, coupa net à la discussion. Il était comme ça Alan, il avait se côté nounours... enfin sans le côté mignon et câlin... Un putain d'ours brun à qui tu n'as pas intérêt à piqué du miel. Cependant, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à entendre ce que Marianna allait dire.

«-C'est ta petite-fille Alan. »

Pendant un instant, il resta ainsi, un main sur la porte à demi-fermée et l'autre pendante, tenant encore son arme. Les mots que Marianna avait prononcés l'avait atteint, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

«-Tu as dit quoi, là ? »

«-C'est ta petite fille. »

«-C'est impossible. »

«-Je suis au courant pour Cathrine et toi. Je sais aussi qu'elle t'a écrit une lettre où elle t'avouait tout. Où elle te disait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas gardé, et aussi son nom si jamais tu voulais le retrouver. »

«-Comment ? »

«-Cathrine était aussi mon amie... et tu te doute bien que sa lettre n'était pas arrivée toute seule chez toi ! »

Pendant un instant Alan n'osait plus regarder Marianna dans les yeux, et encore moins la jeune fille dans la voiture. Un mélange de honte et de surprise lui occupait l'esprit.

«-Regarde par toi même. » Dit Marianna en tendant à Alan la première photo qu'elle avait subtiliser dans le portefeuille d'Ashley.

Alan prit fébrilement la photo dans ses mains, la parcourra rapidement puis lorsqu'il tomba sur le visage du père d'Ashley il eut un hoquet de surprise. Son fils, celui qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à connaître lui ressemblait tellement.

«-Il me ressemble, et alors ? Maintenant arrête tes âneries et ramène la chez elle. » Sur ces mots il ferma violemment la porte.

«-ALAN...gggrrrrr. » Grogna-t-elle contre la porte. «-Alan, écoute moi je peux pas la ramener chez elle tu m'entends... Je … je suis désolé de te dire ça comme ça, mais il est mort Alan... Aaron est mort il y a sept ans. Sa mère est morte avec Aaron et sa famille d'accueil est morte il y a trois semaine... Elle n'a plus personne Alan, plus personne à part toi. »

De l'autre côté de la porte, le vieille homme avait perdu l'équilibre et n'était maintenu debout par la seul volonté de la commode d'entrée. De ses mains fébrile et tachetées de vieillesse, il l'a tenait fermement, il l'a serrait de toute ses forces. À l'annonce de la mort d'Aaron il s'était effondré. Bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais connu sa mort l'avait profondément blessé. En effet, il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était trop tard. Car bien qu'il est toujours respecté le choix de sa mère Cathrine, qui voulait lui offrir une vit normal, loin de la chasse, il s'était toujours dit qu'il irait le voir un jour. Histoire de voir qui son fils était devenu, si il avait fondé une famille et si il était heureux. Mais une fois de plus le temps lui avait balancé ses projets au visage. Il ouvrit alors à nouveau la porte, face à une Marianna à bout de nerfs.

«-Alan, je... »

«-Fait la entrer... » Et sur ces mots il parti en direction de la cuisine.

Bien que la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à cela, elle ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. En petite foulée elle retourna à la voiture.

«-Allée viens, il veux te voir. »

«-Non, je veux pas rester ici... allé je peux pas rester avec toi ? »

«-Non Ashley on en a déjà discuté. »

«-Mais ça ce voit qu'il est méchant, il ta refermé la porte au nez. »

«-Tu sais il est pas méchant, et puis c'est le meilleur chasseur que je connaisse... enfin dans cette état. Si tu veux devenir une bonne chasseuse c'est lui qu'il te faut. »

«-Hmmm... Okay. » Déclara Ashley presque à contre cœur.

Dans la maison l'ambiance était quelque peu tendu. Ashley assise sur un des deux énormes fauteuils qu'occupait le salon, pour le moins atypique de cette maison. Ils étaient si large que même Marianna qui avait pris le deuxième fauteuil paraissait minuscule à l'intérieur. Cependant, à l'arriver du vieil homme les deux jeunes femmes on poliment été prié de rejoindre le canapé. Ashley perplexe cherchait dans le regard de Marianna des réponses, mais elle lui fit comprendre d'un simple signe de tête qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Ashley mettait donc de côté le caprice du vieil homme, en effet, on lui avait toujours dit que les personnes d'un certaine âge avaient leurs habitudes et qu'il ne fallait les changer pour rien au monde.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Alan n'avait eu de cesse de regarder la jeune fille, il l'a dévisageait, comme si il voyait un fantôme. Ashley de plus en plus gênée, n'en pouvait plus de triturer les manches de son pull. Marianna qui avait remarquée la gêne ambiante s'empressa d'entamer une conversation.

«-Euh... Alan sinon comment va ta femme ? » Dit-elle comme pour adoucir l'ambiance.

«-Elle est morte et mon fils ne veux plus m'adresser la parole parce qu'il considère que c'est de ma faute. » Répondit Alan d'un ton plat tout en avalant d'une traite le fond de son verre de whisky.

Personne ne le vit, mais une chose est sûr actuellement Marianna n'avait qu'une envie que frapper la tête contre un mur en béton armé avant de se jeter dans un bain remplit d'eau bénite et d'y mettre le feu. Alors que le silence s'installait progressivement la jeune Ashley n'en pouvait plus elle voulait partir, elle ne voulait pas rester avec cette homme. Elle était restée tout ce temps silencieuse, assise sur le canapé à côté de Marianna. Essayant de comprendre en quoi ce vieille homme pouvait être un bon chasseur, en quoi Mariannna le respectait autant. Lorsqu'il se leva et alla vers la cuisine sûrement pour se servir un autre verre de whisky, Ashley le regarda avec un certain dégoût. Marianna qui avait captée se regard s'empressa de le rejoindre prétextant aller chercher un verre d'eau.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Marianna se planta devant lui et lui lança son regard le plus menaçant.

«-Quoi ? » Demanda Alan ne semblant pas comprendre ce que voulait dire.

«-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... » Dit-elle en chuchotant, tu pourrais être un peu plus aimable, pour la petite. »

«-J'y peux rien. » Dit-il avant de jeter un regard discret à la jeune fille. «-Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'amener ici. Tu aurai dû la laisser dans son orphelinat. Qu'elle idée d'entraîner une enfant la dedans. »

Les derniers mots qu'il avait employé, elle l'avait bien sentie, il les avait dit sur un ton évident de reproche. Il osait lui faire un reproche. Marianna quelque peu vexé tentait de ne pas le montrer, car malgré le fait qu'il pouvait être un parfait connard elle le respectait. Et puis elle avait promit à Cathrine de le protéger... elle ne pouvait donc pas lui faire bouffer le carrelage même si elle en crevait d'envie.

«-Tu crois que j'avais le choix... » Dit-elle en tentant toujours de ne pas se faire entendre d'Ashley qui était toujours dans la pièce d'à côté. «-Elle m'a vu tuer des vampires, elle en a même tué un, à douze Alan. »

«-Et alors, comme tu l'as dit elle a douze ans, elle s'en serai remit. » Dit-il sur un ton plus que banal.

Marianna sera le poing encore une fois un peu plus. Cathrine si tu me vois ou m'entend détourne le regard l'espace d'une seconde juste le temps que je lui colle un pain, pensa-t-elle. Elle se doutait bien que la vie de chasseur n'était pas rose et qu'il avait dû vivre de truc pas très jolie. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être si froid tout d'un coup, à quoi bon les avoir fait rentrer, l'avoir fait espérée si c'était pour la remballer une fois à l'intérieur.

«-Tu as raison, j'aurai du la ramener à l'orphelinat... » Pendant un instant elle pu voir Alan esquisser un sourire, ravis d'avoir raison. «-J'aurai due la ramener dans l'orphelinat où tout le monde la prend pour une folle car elle dit que c'est un démon qui à tué ses parents adoptifs. J'aurai due la ramener dans l'orphelinat où la gouvernante n'en pouvant plus de ses cauchemars la mit dans un coin pour ne plus l'entendre. Je suis bête après tout, évident qu'elle aurait tournée la page. A aucun moment, connaissant le monde qui nous entour, elle n'aurait tenter de débusquer ses monstres elle-même pour les tuer. Je suis quand même une putain d'égoïste d'avoir voulu la former, lui donner les clefs pour durer un minimum dans ce métier. »

Même après sa longue tirade terminé, Alan ne dit pas un mot. Elle avait raison, elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et il n'aimait pas cela. Depuis le début, depuis que la jeune fille avait franchie le seuil de la porte il se cherchait des excuses pour la renvoyer chez elle. Il ne pouvait pas la garder, elle lui ressemblait tellement, à lui et à Cathrine, son première amour. Elle avait ses yeux, leur yeux. Et puis il devenait vieux, il était aigri, emplit de rancœur inavoué et puis il aurait voulu … Il ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait mais en tout cas il ne se sentait pas capable d'élever et d'éduquer une jeune fille.

«-Laisse Marianna, s'il ne veux pas me former c'est juste parce qu'il est vieux. Il ne doit même plus savoir viser droit. »

Seule Marianna se retourna pour trouver dans l'embrasure de la porte la jeune Ashley avec un regard emplit de dédain et d'assurance. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni se qu'elle avait exactement entendu. Une chose est sûr, la jeune fille n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, et n'avait semble-t-il pas peur de vexer celui qui devait la former. Alan toujours entrain de farfouiller on ne sais quoi, ne se retourna qu'une seul fois pour jeter un bref regard à Ashley. Puis soudain, alors qu'il s'était resservie un verre de whisky, il avait parallèlement sortie plusieurs couteau. Tout en buvant son verre et sans même regarder la cible qui était accroché sur une des portes de la cuisine, il prit le manche du premier couteau, lui fit faire une petite pirouette afin d'en saisir la lame puis lança le couteau sur la cible qu'il atteint en son milieu, il en fit de même pour le second et le troisième couteaux.

«-Je suis peut-être vieux... mais je sais encore viser. »

«-Alors pourquoi tu veux pas m'apprendre ? »

«-Parce que tu es trop jeune... »

«-Le truc qui a tué mes parents s'en fichait que je soit trop jeune. »

Marianna ne se permit à aucun moment d'intervenir dans la conversation, elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle n'était plus concerné. Tout ce jouait entre ces deux là.

«-Je sais que c'est dur mais tu vas t'en remettre... tu as toute la vie devant toi. » Dit-il d'un ton emplit d'autorité.

«-Je veux pas m'en remettre, je veux ne plus avoir peur quand je ferme les yeux, je veux ne plus me sentir faible... je veux pouvoir lui faire aussi mal que moi j'ai eu mal... »

Malgré le tristesse qui animait ces mots, la jeune fille les avaient prononcés sans faillir, sans quitter le vieil homme des yeux. Alan resta interdit quelques instants. Ashley, cette jeune enfants d'à peine douze ans l'avait impressionné, autant qu'elle l'avait troublé. En effet, elle était emplit d'une volonté de fer, d'une autorité naturel mais aussi d'une fragile sensibilité et tout cela transparaissait dans ses yeux. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé de tels yeux, il en était tombé amoureux, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Il se retrouvait alors désarmé devant des yeux qui l'avait déjà touché, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il ne pouvait plus lui refuser ce qu'elle demandait. Il s'approcha alors de la jeune Ashley, s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

«-Tu as du cran petite. Je respecte ça... si tu veux apprendre, je t'apprendrais mais sache une chose, il n'y a pas de place ici pour les éléments perturbateur, pas de place pour ceux qui se pense plus malin que les autres. Si tu restes ici c'est pour m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil, c'est d'accord ? » Déclara Alan avant de lui tendre une main dans laquelle il avait préalablement craché.

Marianna esquissa une petite mou de dégoût, chose qui ne semblait au contraire ne pas déranger la jeune fille qui en fit de même avant de serrer la main du vieil homme. Alan se releva avec un air clairement satisfait. Par la suite Marianna ne tarda pas plus longtemps, il ne restait que quelques heures avant le levé du soleil et il lui restait pas mal de boulot. Sur le pas de la porte, alors que la jeune femme était sur le point de partir elle fut retenu par la petite voix aigu d'Ashley.

«-Marianna ! Attends ! »

Planté devant elle, Ashley hésita un petit instant avant de se jeter dans les bras de Marianna. Dans un premier temps cette dernière ne répondit pas à l'étreinte que lui offrait l'enfant, surprise sans doute. Mais elle finit par lâcher son sac puis par s'accroupir pour mieux répondre à cette soudaine marque d'affection. Se serrant dans les bras l'une de l'autre elle ne semblait pas prête à se lâcher. Marianna, la vampire dur à cuire, avait finit par s'attacher à cette petite peste. Même si au première abord la jeune enfant pouvait sembler froide et parfois même agressive elle était en réalité emplit d'une profonde tristesse qui se muait en grande détermination.

Il en allait de même pur Ashley, bien que elle fut terrifié dans un premier temps par la jeune vampire, il faut dire pour sa défense que son premier contact avec les vampires ne fut pas glorieux, elle apprit tout de même à lui faire confiance. Marianna était la première personne, depuis quelque temps, à lui avoir donnée de l'importance, à ne pas l'avoir lancée se regard qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter, celui qui mélangeait compassion et pitié. Elle l'avait cru et lui avait donnée, en quelque sorte, une nouvelle raison de vivre, la perspective d'une vie où elle n'aurait plus peur de son ombre, une vie où elle pourrait se venger de celui qui lui avait tout prit.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se quittèrent, sans autre mot, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait envie de dire ''au revoir'' ou ''adieu'' cela aurait laissé sous-entendre que l'on était pas sûr de se revoir. Ashley voulait la revoir, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord, et qu'elle était devenue une bonne chasseuse. Il en allait de même pour Marianna, elle souhaitait sérieusement voir comment la jeune fille allait évoluer, en bien elle espérait.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, une fois que l'estomac d'Ashley avait été bien remplit, Alan avait décidé qu'il était l'heure pour la jeune fille d'aller se coucher. Il l'avait installé dans une petite chambre simple, non loin de la sienne, à l'étage. Une fois dans le lit, la jeune fille ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Alan n'avait même pas finit de replier la couverture sur elle que ses paupières étaient déjà close. Attendrit par se spectacle, il se surprit à avoir une attitude quelque peu paternel avec elle, il lui caressa le front et déposa un tendre baisser sur son front. Il quitta par la suite la chambre en éteignant la lumière.

Dans la nuit, le sommeil d'Ashley avait été perturbé par des rêves, toujours les mêmes. Mais heureusement ils avaient été calmés par un geste tendre. Une main qui s'était posé avec amour sur son front avait réussi à apaiser le sommeil pour le moins torturé de la jeune fille. Cette main avait dégagé les quelques mèches de cheveux qui couvrait son doux visage. Endormis Ashley ressemblait à un ange, elle était si paisible et si jolie, une chose était sûr elle ne tarderais pas à faire des ravages dans la gente masculine. Un franc sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'homme à qui appartenait la mains qui avait, il y à quelques instants, caressé le visage de la jeune fille. Mais ce sourire pour le moins calculateur était accompagné d'un regard qui aurait terrifié même Alan le vieux chasseur aguerri qui se trouvait toujours dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas tant son regard qui était terrifiant, bien qu'il y contribuait, c'était surtout ses yeux, des yeux jaunes.

«-Dors mon enfant, dors, de grandes épreuves t'attendes... » Dit-il dans un rire sombre avant de disparaître.

Fin...


End file.
